


Not Really A Gym Bunny

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco Malfoy, Chubby cheeks, Double chin, Gyms, M/M, Mistaken Harry, Weight Gain, morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco wakes Harry, requesting a trip to the gym...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Not Really A Gym Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Sports/gyms._

“Rise and shine, Potter,” Draco smiled, giving his husband an affectionate morning tickle. “Our _whole_ day is disappearing while you’re snoring. I want us to visit the Ministry gym-”

Harry quirked a bleary eye at the wizard who shared his bed. Draco always looked gorgeously youthful in the mornings, especially since he’d begun his weight gain journey. Draco’s softened, pink cheek was squashed against the pillow and his double chin wobbled temptingly. 

“If you really want to,” Harry replied, his voice tinged with disappointment. He adored Draco’s sexy, weighty new physique, and had really believed that his beloved did too. The blond wizard had blossomed in the months since he’d begun gaining mass. “Are we dieting now?” Harry asked, “because if that’s what you want, then you know I’d support you.”

Draco snorted in merriment. “Merlin, _no_ ,” he replied, snaking warm fingers around Harry’s lithe waist. “I want us to visit the Ministry gym so that I can watch _you_ work out. Just looking at you exercise is quite exhausting enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
